Faithless
by LouiseWolff
Summary: What do you do if you wake up in a strange world, defying your very imagination, without even a single memory? I know, you search for the past, discover the future and get lost in the present. DISCONTINUED - See 'Recycled' for the new version.
1. The awakening

***WARING* the story takes place during Mass Effect 2, but it doesn't really follow the storyline. There may be indications about ME3 but nothing serious, I think...**

**Disclaimer: Hereby I admit to the fact that I do not own anything at all, blablablabla.  
Just read it.**

* * *

There were strange sounds. Sounds I had never heard before. Soft and loud.  
Soft, the buzzing of what seemed were machines. Loud, the crashing of earth, the trembling of walls.  
Even the splashing of water.

"Clear!" I heard, far away.  
But it was getting closer, the world around me trembled.  
"More Geth, take cover!" someone shouted, closer now. Still muffled though.  
A loud crash and everything around me groaned.  
It was so dark, why was it so dark?

And just as I thought the world was crumbling into oblivion, the sound died.  
The dripping of some fluid and the buzzing of machines were all that was left to hear.  
Until the sound of whizzing air, the sound of metal against metal, screeching, hurting.  
"Commander... You need to see this." I heard someone say, almost mocking.  
"What is it?" a male voice asked. I felt its power, it filled the room.  
"I'm not sure, but- I think these are humans, sir." Another male voice said.  
I could see the colors they made flowing through the room...Could I?  
"Humans? Looks like it, but what is the purpose of this?"  
"What do we do with them?" a third voice asked. It was strange, mechanical.  
"I don't know, we should-"

A boom made the earth tremble again, and then it fell away.  
I could hear strange sounds, the ones from before but more clear.  
The sounds of battle. Though they were different than... than what?  
A strange sensation filled my body, and then there was the loudest crash yet.  
I hit something, something cold and wet and hard.

Then everything changed.

I couldn't breathe, things pressed of me everywhere, crushed me.  
I fought them, but the things only hurt more and more.  
Then finally I was free.  
I coughed, strange liquids filled my mouth. When I opened my eyes the world was bright and painful.  
I tried to move away from the light, but my body didn't react to my urges.

"Over there! There's a hole in the wall!" the male voice echoed through my skull, almost crushing every present thought.  
"Something moved in there." the female said.  
"Let's not stay around to let it kill us." the mechanic voice said nervously.  
"Maybe it's a Geth, but _maybe _it's something else. Let's at least take a look." the female voice said.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, this facility is still crawling with geth." a male said, not the one with the powerful voice.  
"Let's report to Joker and come back later. The geth are our priority."  
"Miranda's right, let's move out. Tali, seal the door." the male said.  
"Yes, Commander." the mechanical voice said.

Only then I was aware that they were talking about me.  
I wasn't dangerous! I wasn't this... this geth-thing! Right?  
I didn't know. All I knew was...was...

My head hurt, everything was confusing. The light was still too bright to keep my eyes open for more than a second.  
Slowly, a warmth was spreading through my body, from my heart to the tips of my fingers, and I could move!  
I slowly pushed my hands against the surface I was lying on. It was slippery but I got on my knees.

And I could see!

And what I saw was so unbelievable, that it all had to be a dream. It couldn't be anything else but a dream.  
And yet I felt everything, I heard everything and I saw it all.  
Through a hole in the wall I could see machines, modern, no beyond that. Futuristic, the kind you see...where exactly?  
I remembered...nothing.  
Nothing at all.

How did I get here? Where was 'here'?  
I saw some kind of fish tank, broken on the ground.  
It looked creepy, half in the dark. I wondered why this tank was hidden in this small space, separated from everything by such a thick wall.  
Water seeped out of it, forming puddles on the ground.  
No it wasn't water, it smelled different, the same stuff that was in my mouth.  
The tank was big enough for me to fit in.  
It couldn't be.  
How? Why? When?

I shook my head. I noticed the wet hair falling in my face, it was dark.  
But I couldn't remember how I looked.  
What had happened?

I slowly raised to my feet, holding on to a big chunk of debris. I could finally see the entire room over the rubble.  
There were other tanks, but they looked different, newer.  
In some of them, not all, was a person.

A sudden dread filled me, made me want to scream and run away, to everywhere but here.  
But I couldn't.

It was stupid really, but I had no clothes, and the idea of running naked through this unknown building, was enough to convince my body to stop fearing and start looking for clothes. That was my first mission.  
First missions were never really hard, were they? I hoped not.

I crossed my arms over my chest, self-consciously and also a little cold.  
I made tiny steps, careful to avoid standing in shards of the broken tank, _my _broken tank.  
A little wobbly, I climbed over the pile of stone and metal, and landed bare-foot on the cold floor.  
I was looking left and right in search of some clues when I saw it. A sad pile decorating the ground next to one of the empty tanks.  
It was a body.

I cautiously walked to it, emotions mixing in my head and stomach.  
I was afraid of many scenarios, but I felt obligated to look.  
When I was closer I noticed that the body wasn't wet and it was fully clothed.  
This one hadn't come out of one of the tanks, like me.  
I lowered myself to one knee and slowly reached out with my hand.  
I touched the shoulder, the fabric over it was cold and stiff.  
I softly pulled and the body rolled to its back.

It was a man, he seemed to be sleeping, but I knew, I felt, that he was dead.  
A shiver went through me and I had to take a few deep breaths.  
Death, I had never seen its work so close, at least, I thought so... right?  
A sick feeling filled my stomach simultaneously with an idea forming in my head.  
I sighed, he was dead, he didn't need that overall anymore, but still...

I reluctantly pried one shoulder out of the jacket and then the other, all the while imagining that the guy was only unconscious, that this was some kind of twisted movie where I was the bad guy.  
Finally, the overall was in my hands, thank god that the man wore more clothes underneath, and I shuddered as I stepped into it.  
I felt like I was being embraced by death.  
The overall was too big for me, but it had to do.

I stepped over the body towards one of the occupied tanks.  
I touched the see-through material, it wasn't glass like my tank had, but I didn't know what it could be.  
The person inside, a girl, barely older than me, seemed to be asleep.

Nothing happened when I hesitantly knocked on the tank, nor did it activate when I touched what seemed to be the control panel.  
I slowly walked to the other tanks, studying the faces of the people in them.  
They were old, young, male, female. But none of them were in the kind of tank I had been in.  
It was strange, why had I been hidden? Why was my tank separated from the rest?  
And, the question that bugged me the most, why the fuck were people in those tanks anyway?  
I decided that there was nothing for me here, I could sit and wait, or get out and find other people. People that could explain all this.  
So I went to the single door in the room, at least I thought it was a door.

When I came closer, I saw that there was a holographic image on the door, it was red.  
There was a white circle on it and some kind of keypad next to the circle.  
I carefully stretched out my fingers to touch the strange signs, and jumped back when a strange sensation bolted through my hand.  
I tried again, and just as I touched the hologram I felt it again.  
Then something moved behind the door.

It sounded weird, electronic but nothing like the buzz that filled the room I was in.  
The hologram turned green, and disappeared as a panel on the door slid down to the middle, and parted together with the entire door.  
It stood before me, white and shining. Grey tubes protruded from it's body, winding around and through it.  
One single bright eye stared at me without blinking.

It was far from anything I had seen in my short 'life', and it was definitely a robot.

It cocked its head to the side, as if curious by what it saw. A mechanical sound came from it.  
Only then I noticed it holding something in its hand. It was a gun, somehow I recognized the weapon, or at least the general shape.  
Everything was so strange, futuristic, somehow different from what I was used to, even without memories I knew that.  
And now there was a robot in front of me, holding this kind of strange and lethal looking weapon.

"What are you?" I said, barely louder than a whisper.  
Its eye turned red.  
"Hostile detected." it said with a metallic voice.  
"What? Oh, shit." I said as it aimed at me with that weird gun.  
I turned and ran, the mechanical footsteps echoing behind me.  
And it began shooting.

The sound was somewhat familiar, like the sounds I'd heard when I was still in that tank.  
I saw a stack of containers and I almost fell over them as I jumped and hid behind them.  
I could hear it coming for me over my heavy breathing.  
I frantically searched for something, anything, that could serve as a weapon.  
I saw a cylinder lying on one of the crates, barely longer than my hand. It looked like some kind of big battery, but that didn't matter now.  
I raised from behind the crates just before the robot reached me, and flung the cylinder right in its eye.  
Sparks flew around me as the robot staggered and fell.

It lay trembling on the ground for a few seconds, then it reached out its arms and began crawling towards me.  
I quickly pushed against a pile of white crates and they crashed down on the robot.  
Finally, it was silent again.  
I sighed relieved and I sat down on another crate.  
Was I in the future?  
But how and why? No, it couldn't be, though...  
I didn't know, I was completely clueless.  
Something moved in the corner of my eye.

I jumped to my feet and saw someone standing in the doorway. She pointed her gun at me.  
"Get down!" she shouted, just as I heard it behind me.  
I hadn't even turned when she fired and the robot behind me exploded.  
I protected my head with my arms, and when I removed them the robot lay at my feet, a big hole in its head.

"Are you okay?" sounded behind me.  
I turned and just stared at her. I recognized the voice, the same as I had heard when I was still... in that tank, I glanced to it, through the hole in the wall it was barely visible.  
She followed my gaze and saw the tank, then she looked back at me, alerted.  
"You are the thing we saw moving back there, you came from the tank." she said, it wasn't a question.  
There was a sharp pang in my chest, she didn't believe I was human. She didn't see I was just like her.

And she wasn't, I thought at least. There were... images, vague knowledge of humans.  
And it seemed the woman wasn't human, not entirely.  
The air shimmered around her, like it does above the asphalt on a very hot day.  
She wasn't beautiful, she was too... perfect. It wasn't right, it didn't fit.  
And she was still, like a statue. I couldn't even see if she was breathing or not.

I observed her, and she observed me, her hand still tense on the gun.  
It was, in a way, similar to the one the robot had.  
"I am." I said, after the long silence.  
Her eyes seemed to go dark, a shadow over her face. As soon as I saw it, it was gone again.  
"What are you?" she asked.  
"I don't know. I think... I think I'm human." I said, truthfully.  
Her stance seemed to soften a bit and she seemed to think for a while.  
"We should not stay here, it isn't safe." she said finally.  
"Where am I?" I suddenly asked.  
She seemed a little taken aback by the question and she seemed to study my face.  
"A clone? No, something else. A new species, no, too much human. Genetically altered?" she thought out loud.

A voice interrupted her, _Miranda? Do you copy?_  
Her hand moved to her ear, her eyes still on me.  
"Copy." she said.

_Good. We're at the lab, what's your location?_

"The old storage rooms beneath the dock." she said.

_What? Why are you still there?_

"There's... a complication. I got separated from my team and I had to double back." she said, still looking at me.  
I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, fiddling with the sleeves of my overall.

_I need you to be very clear with me. What happened?_

"Do you remember the tanks we found, and the thing we saw moving when that blast knocked a hole in the wall? I found it."

_I'm sending backup right now!_

"Hold position, Commander. She's no threat."

_She? Is it human? Are you sure, Miranda?_

"I thought you knew better than to question my abilities, _Commander._" she frowned.

_Fine. Take it with you, Mordin would want to see it, as would the Illusive man._

"Copy." she said, letting her hand fall down her side.

"I'm not a- a thing." I said softly, looking at my hands.  
She, Miranda, looked at me with cold eyes, "I wouldn't be so sure."  
Another pang in my chest.  
"Come." she said, gesturing towards the still opened door.  
She turned on her heels and walked away, gun in hand.  
She didn't even look back.  
I didn't want to, but where else should I go? I didn't know anything of this place.  
So I followed.

She led me through a maze of corridors and rooms. I couldn't help but notice the high amount of what seemed were laboratories. I shuddered, this didn't feel right.  
Each room was more futuristic than the last, my wonder and curiosity growing and growing.  
And then we went outside.

There was earth and nature and the sun, but everything was strange, I didn't know how but I knew things weren't right, they weren't...normal.  
I saw five legged creatures, reptile-like monkeys and more animals that weren't right, vegetation that had deep colors and strange shapes.

"Hostile detected." sounded in front of us.  
A robot marched towards us, I didn't even have time to wonder where it came from, when the explosion hit.  
The ground was flung away from my feet, the laws of gravity were broken, and the world seemed to shudder once again.  
It all came back with a painful thud.

My eyes hurt, I saw black spots everywhere, I had looked right into the light of the explosion.  
Over the crumbling of wall and earth and who knows what else, I heard someone groan.  
Robots don't groan, do they?  
I tried to get on my knees, and succeeded, if quite painfully.

The dust had already settled, and I saw Miranda lying against a tree, trying to get up by clutching at the purplish brown bark.  
The robot was marching towards her, gun pointed and red-eyed.  
Her gun was lying on the ground, just out of her reach. The robot wasn't paying attention to me.  
I stumbled, as silent as I could, to the gun, praying that I could manage to shoot the thing.  
I picked it up, a sharp pain shredded through my side and my head felt like a melon ready to burst.

The gun made a funny sound when I picked it up, as if it was charging, it was enough to get the robot's attention.  
"Hostile detected. Dangerous. Armed. Needs to be eradicated."

I pointed the gun and fired.

The kickback was teeth-jarring, the thing turned white-hot in my hands, but I didn't let go.  
Somehow, as I saw the headless robot crumble, I lost control over my body.  
My knees buckled, and I fell down to the ground.  
The last thing I saw was that woman, Miranda, staring at me.  
And then there was nothing but the ground.

* * *

**So, thanks for reading. I'm still not quite sure where I want to take the story but I have some ideas ;)  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
Next up: The normandy**


	2. The Normandy

**Disclaimer: I am a homeless person with a knack for writing. I do not own anything besides a laptop (who mysteriously works without power) and the cardboard box I sleep in every night. Thank you.**

* * *

"Some broken ribs and light head-trauma. Nothing she won't recover from, if I'm right." said a woman's voice. She sounded old, tired.  
"But you're not sure what she is?" the mechanical voice sounded.  
"I tested the DNA, but the results are... unusual." the old woman said.  
"How so?" sounded coldly. Miranda, I recognized the woman's voice.  
"Can run tests again. Not sure. Odd results. Maybe equipment not right. Maybe new species?" someone said, the voice was strange and fast.  
"Perhaps, the DNA looks human, but there are some major differences. Though they point at mutations, not a different species.  
She _is _human, mostly. The most... significant difference is her age." the old woman said.  
"What are we looking at?" that powerful voice said. My heart seemed to beat faster.  
"If the tests are right, she's close to a thousand years old."

I almost released the breath I was holding, ignoring this mind-blowing knowledge I kept on listening.

"That's almost as old as an Asari Matriarch!" the mechanical voice said.  
"Damn, she looks good for her age!" someone else said, the man I heard before.  
"Is that your professional opinion, Jacob?" sounded Miranda's cold voice again.  
"Hmpf." replied the guy, Jacob.  
"What are you all doing here? She's not an attraction! She needs peace and quiet, shoo!" the older woman said.  
I could hear footsteps moving away, some of them sounded a little odd.

"Is she going to make it?" the powerful voice said.  
"Heart-rate is stable and vitals are normal. I say she's going to be just fine, Commander."  
"Good. Contact me when she wakes up."  
"Yes, Commander."  
"And doctor?"  
"Yes?"  
"Make sure Miranda gets her share of treatment. I know she doesn't think she needs it but keep an eye on her, just in case."  
"Will do, Commander."

I heard the whizzing of air, probably a door, and then it was silent, except for the familiar buzzing of machines and a quiet rumbling beneath me.  
"I can't help but wonder... Who are you? Where did you come from?" the woman sighed, "but these are questions for later. Let's get you patched up first."

"You can ask, but don't expect an answer." I replied softly while opening my eyes.  
The woman was next to me, staring at me with a smile.  
"You're smarter than you look, spying on us and only waking up when the only one in the room is an old woman. Well, tell me. Why can't you answer my questions?" the woman asked.

The woman was old, like I thought, she had gray hair, at least. And wrinkles, all over her face. She seemed nice, old people were usually nice, right?  
"I don't know the answer." I said.  
"Ah, well. That is a problem indeed." the woman frowned, "Do you have no memories, no clues whatsoever?"  
I shook my head, my hair brushing against the pillow.  
"I can't remember anything. It starts the moment I woke up in that building. It felt like I came back from death."  
"Well, that certainly didn't happen." the woman smiled, giving depth to the landscape on her face.  
I smiled too, I felt comfortable here.

I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my sides, I didn't get further than awkwardly leaning on my forearms.  
"Take it easy, there. You have at least six broken ribs." the woman said with a concerned look.  
I chuckled ironically.  
"Is something funny?" the woman raised an eyebrow.  
"No. It's just that all...this. Everything is so completely beyond insane." I said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can't be a thousand years old! I don't know how I ended up in that tank. I don't recognize anything in these buildings and even the nature, the animals. I've never seen anything like it. I can't exactly compare it to anything either."  
The woman frowned, "are you absolutely sure you don't know anything?"  
I shook my head, "I don't get it.  
"Are there things around you that seems particularly interesting or important?" the woman asked.  
"I don't know... Everything is strange, I don't even know how I look or what I am..." I said.  
"Not even your name?" the woman asked.

Did I have a name? Words fumbled around in my head, but there was nothing solid.

I groaned, my head was beginning to hurt.  
"Careful now, don't strain yourself too much." the woman said.  
"You're a doctor?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Yes, Dr. Chakwas, if you will." the doctor said.

The door suddenly opened with the whizzing of air.  
"Dr. Chakwas? I'm here to-" the woman stopped when she saw me, "Oh, she's awake, good."  
"Please, Kelly, she needs to rest." Dr. Chakwas said.  
"Still, I need to-" the woman began.  
"Everything is in these files." Dr. Chakwas interrupted her, digging through a stack of- what were they? A sort of electronic devices? I didn't know.  
The woman, Kelly, sighed, "okay, that'll do for now. But I'll have to do a full psych report later."  
"You always do." Dr. Chakwas smiled.  
Kelly nodded goodbye and glanced at me when she walked out the door.

It closed behind Kelly, only then I saw it was the same kind as I saw in that building with the robots.  
"Am I still in that building?" I asked.  
"What building?" the doctor asked confused.  
"Where the tanks are."  
"No, no. You're on the Normandy." the doctor shook her head smiling.  
"I'm _on_ the Normandy?" I asked confused.  
"Yes, but we're not going anywhere until we know what to do with you."  
"So this is a vehicle?" I asked, realizing that the low rumbling underneath her must be the hum of the engines.  
"A spaceship, yes."  
"A _space_ship?" I exclaimed, shooting upright.  
"Lay down, your ribs are still broken." Dr. Chakwas ushered her down.  
"I can't be on a _space_ship!" I protested.  
"Why?" Dr. Chakwas asked, frowning.  
"I- I just can't, I mean, space-traveling isn't possible." I shook her head, confused.  
"You remember that space-traveling wasn't possible?" the doctor said enthusiastically.  
"It's not... a memory. It feels more like common knowledge." I said.  
"But it's a start."  
I couldn't argue with that. It was probably the best explanation for the fact that so many things seemed strange and out-of-place.

Dr. Chakwas turned her back to me and began handling some sort of machine.  
"What's that?" I asked curious.  
"It's a device to separate DNA from living cells and copy the strands I want to read." she explained.  
"Why would you want to read DNA?" I wondered out loud.  
"It's yours actually." she said smiling.  
"It's not like your invading my privacy or something..." I said dryly but also a little annoyed. They just ran tests on me without my consent, well, I was out cold but still...

"We need to know what- who you are." she said, turning back to the machine-thingy.  
"Even I am not sure if I'm human." I said, hinting at her slip of the tongue.  
"Well, this round's almost done. We'll know more in a few minutes." she explained.

I watched her work while she pushed buttons, opened the machines and pulled out test tubes with white stuff on the bottom.  
She then inserted those in another machine which began making beeping noises, while she stared intently at a screen. It took a while for me to realize the screen was an entire computer, a holographic keyboard on the table in front of it.

"Strange..." she said, breaking the silence.  
"What?" I asked curious.  
"The mutations in your DNA... it's almost like they're fabricated." she says thoughtfully, eyes still on the screen, "and the age... it doesn't fit."  
I cleared my throat, making her eyes flit to me, "care to explain?"  
She sighed and glanced at the screen again, "Cells have a short life compared to you, they constantly renew and the average age is about 10 years. But your cells have an average of roughly a thousand years."  
"But how?" I frowned, still trying to wrap my head around all this.  
"My only explanation is that you've been frozen inside that tank for a thousand years." she said, her eyes still curiously flitting back to the computer-screen.

I shook my head, that was impossible. But hey, I didn't know anything of the world I lived in that time, so actually I should lessen the 'impossible' and increase the 'why'.

"Why would anyone do that?" I wondered out loud.  
"I'd like to know too, dear girl." Dr. Chakwas smiled somewhat sadly before turning back to the screen.

I laid back down and watched the ceiling. It was gray and made of a material I couldn't really put my finger on. The only sounds were the soft tapping of Dr. Chakwas fingers on the holographic keyboard and the already-familiar low rumbling beneath me.  
My legs ached to go look around, but I wanted to know about me too.  
I decided that it was probably best to learn as much about this world as was possible, somehow my mind told me that blending in was a very good idea. Attention wasn't really my thing, that much I had discovered.

"Uhm... who is this Commander, exactly?" I said slowly.  
"Commander Shepard? How to explain..." the doctor frowned, "to cut things short, he's a former-soldier of the Alliance, the human military. He is now part of an organization called Cerberus, about which he's not very happy, but it is necessary. We are currently on a mission to eliminate the Collectors, an alien race which threatens the human race."

My mouth fell open when the word 'alien' dropped, therefore I exclaimed loudly, "aliens?"  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise but then comprehension crossed her face, "of course, you don't know."

As if on cue someone, no, some_thing_ walked through the door. It looked like a human, but its scale-like skin was entirely blue and to finish it off neatly, it had tentacles instead of hair.  
"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, launching myself from the table.  
It looked at me with an emotion that I could only describe as surprise, and then, adding to the drama, it spoke.  
"What's this? Why is she acting like this?" it said, the voice sounded female, and so was the body -if it was comparable to a human one, that is.

"Liara!" Dr. Chakwas exclaimed, jumping up from her chair and quickly walking towards the... alien-creature-blueish-thing.  
"She's never seen an alien before." she quickly explained, partly blocking my view on the creature.  
Its eyes grew even bigger with surprise, "really? Interesting...How is that possible?"  
"I'll explain later, Liara. Maybe it's better you leave."  
The creature protested but Dr. Chakwas was already pushing it out of the door.  
"Oh, and, please knock next time!" she called after it.

I was still cowering behind the bed I had just been lying one, ignoring the stabs of pain that went through my sides with each breath.  
"What WAS that?" I say loudly. I noticed my voice catches at the 'was'.  
"That was Liara, she's an Asari." Dr. Chakwas explained while she walked towards me.  
"An Asari?" I said hoarsely.  
"That's the name of her race, just like human is the name of our race." she said while softly pushing my back on the bed.  
"Holy shit... this is madness..." I groaned as my ribs began to hurt like hell.  
"You shouldn't have moved." she said disapprovingly.  
"Sorry." I said through gritted teeth, "it's kinda hard to _not_ be startled when a freaking alien walks in on me."  
The doctor chuckled, "still, you handle it better than I thought."  
"How could I have handled it worse?" I ask surprised.  
"You could have fainted, or bashed her head in" she suggested.  
"Right, yeah, it could've gone worse." I chuckled, a little breathless from the pain.

"Any other things you need to warn me about before I have a heart attack?" I half-asked half-teased her when the pain had died down a little.  
"We have other alien races on board, different from Liara. We're mostly human though, since Cerberus doesn't really approve of aliens." she said earnestly.  
"And, before I forget it, we are also in a very high-risk mission. I have to warn you that this vessel could be under attack at any time."

I almost felt myself go pale. Dr. Chakwas noticed my distress and reassured me that there were very capable soldiers and warriors on board.  
Still, she didn't really make me feel safe. But what was I supposed to feel? I was on a _space_ship with _aliens_ in _space_ while on a highly _dangerous_ mission against _aliens _to protect the _human race_? Oh, and don't forget the fact that I was supposedly over a thousand years old with strange mutations in my DNA... Hell, I felt like I was going crazy.

Maybe... maybe I was in a coma somewhere and this was some kind of hallucination or some kind of imaginary world that my mushed brain made up to restore or something.  
I wondered where the hell I got this level of imagination from, but then it seemed so real. The pain felt real enough, wasn't there some brain-switch to numb it or something?

I could do with less.

* * *

******Very Important announcement/request: Hi someone-who-I-love-since-he/she-reads-my-story, I'd like to know your thoughts and opninions on what I have so far, so don't shy away from giving criticism, or warn me if the characters get a bit out of context! Thanks in advance.**

**Next up: getting to know the ME-Universe, I wish you all the luck, nameless OC! (avoid Conrad, for christ's sake)**


	3. Author's note

_Attention! I've just found my muse again and I had a great idea for this story, the problem is that I have to alter quite a few things, which means that I'm going to start over. I will start a new story but I'll leave this one alone for some time until I have the new and improved version written. (which I hope is soon)_  
_I apologise for the inconvenience but I was really stuck with this one, and now I have finally an idea I can work with. Truth be told I don't have that much time for writing since I'm in the middle of my finals, which my brain thinks is a great time to get good idea's for my stories... *sigh*  
Well, just so you know, I appreciate the ones taking the time to read this, and I hope to see you soon on the new 'Faithless', which will undergo a name-change. At the moment I'm not really sure about anything so please just bear with me._

_Thanks for your patience._

_- LouiseWolff_


	4. New story

Hey guys! I just posted a sneakpeek of chapter 1 of my new story, so if you want to take a look you're welcome to do it. I think this chapter will stay roughly the same, I don't see me changing it any time soon anyway, but you never now...  
Still, it's up and posted, so if you're curious, who's to say you can't take a little peek? ;)

- LouiseWolff


End file.
